Always By Your Side
by Hiro VP
Summary: Aún si en este momento no logremos estar juntos, no quiere decir nunca lo estaremos, no importa si no es hoy, o mañana o incluso en nuestra próxima vida, se que tu y yo nos encontraremos y te prometo que haré lo posible porque estemos juntos.
1. Capitulo 1

Era un nuevo día, lo que significaba otro intento de Vida para intentar acercarse más o tan siquiera tener una conversación tranquila con cierto dios que le llamaba la atención.

Mientras buscaba a Muerte en la tierra, Vida ingeniaba un plan para que su objetivo se hiciera realidad, tenía todas las intenciones de crear uno infalible, lo malo era que él se distraía mucho en especiales con los animales, luego de horas de búsqueda y distracción Vida logró crear su plan ya solo faltaba encontrar a Muerte, a quien encontró minutos después caminando entre humanos.

Aceleró su paso para poder alcanzar al otro dios, a solo dos pasos de distancia y antes de que lograra llamar su atención se escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡Leo!- Se escuchó llamar, Vida estaba 100% seguro que esa voz la conocía, y vaya que muy bien, era la misma voz de Muerte quien miraba a los lados indicando que buscaba algo en la multitud.

 ***¿Quién es Leo?*** Pregunto de la nada Vida, sorprendiendo a Muerte quien hasta ese momento noto su presencia.

 ***No, no lo sé*** Respondió Muerte algo avergonzado de que Vida estuviera allí además del hecho no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

 ***Pero si tu…*** Vida fue interrumpido por otra voz que hizo que ambos dioses se quedaran congelados.

-¡Hola Des!- Ahora la voz que escucharon fue la Vida.

Sin perder el tiempo ambos dioses dirigieron su vista hacia donde escucharon que provenía la voz, no se esperaban con lo que su vista se había topado, y es que allí a unos metros de distancia en la entrada de un pequeño café se encontraban… bueno se encontraban ellos, así es, allí estaban ellos con ropa humana y todo.

 ***No puede ser*** Susurro Vida quien junto a Muerte no habían salido de su asombro.

 ***No sabía que esto era posible, es decir, n-nosotros tenemos una versión humana*** Dijo aun asombrado Muerte.

 ***Yo tampoco lo creía así*** Respondió Vida ***¡Espiémoslos!***

 ***¿Eh?*** Dijo Muerte, confuso por la propuesta de su compañero.

 ***¿Acaso no te da curiosidad saber lo que dicen o hacen?, Vamos*** Sin más y sin pensarlo dos veces, Vida tomo de la mano a Muerte y se encamino hacia sus versiones humanas, ignorando el hecho de que su compañero se sonrojaba por el contacto.

Escondidos tras unos arbustos cerca de donde sus versiones humanas estaban sentadas conversando alegremente, incluso en ciertas ocasiones reían por algo que decían o sucedía, esta escena en sí tenía cierto impacto en ambos dioses.

" _¿Por qué siento como si mi corazón duele? Y ¿Por qué rayos me enoja que ellos puedan estar así?"_ Pensó Vida con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto Muerte veía con atención la intersección entre los otros dos, deseando poder conversar tan fácilmente con su compañero.

 ***Vida, me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer*** Hablo Muerte, un poco triste.

 ***¿Tan pronto? Bueno, luego le preguntaré a Sabiduría por esto*** Respondió Vida quien ahora veía a Muerte ***…***

 ***V-vida, no puedo irme si no sueltas mi mano*** Menciono de nuevo un sonrojado Muerte.

Vida lentamente bajo su vista hacia su mano y vio que en verdad aun tenia sostenía la mano de su compañero ***¡Lo siento!*** Respondió avergonzado Vida, quien soltó algo brusca la mano del otro.

Sin más y aun sonrojado, Muerte desapareció a seguir su trabajo, mientras Vida al ver sus contrapartes humanas irse, el decido caminar… pero entonces.

"… _¡Mierda!"_

 _*_

 _*  
_ ***Sabiduría, ¡Ven, por favor!*** Llamo Angustia quien en si arrastraba a Sabiduría con él.

 ***¿Qué ocurre esta vez?*** Pregunto Sabiduría.

 ***Vida de nuevo está ocupando mi rincón… ¡Yo también lo necesito!***

Ambos dioses solo se quedaban viendo al otro quien tenía un aura de tristeza a su alrededor mientras le daba la espalda.

" _¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¡Se suponía que tenía un plan para hablar con él! ¡Cómo se me ocurre decir "vamos a espiarlos"! ¡Soy un idiota!"_ Eran unos de los pensamientos que Vida tenía en esos momentos.

*

*  
Mientras tanto Muerte quien al ya haber terminado su trabajo, al menos por unos momentos, se decidió a caminar de nuevo entre los humanos, puede que para muchos ver a varias personas no es nada fuera de lo común, pero para este dios, era totalmente diferente, ya que cada persona, cada ser que él observaba era en sí una majestuosa creación de vida, se sorprendía por las diferencias y las cualidades de cada una de ellas, se daba cuenta de porque su compañero le emocionaba cuando un nuevo ser nacía.

Entonces los volvió a encontrar, ese par de chicos que ahora se encontraban comiendo en una de las bancas del parque, ambos conversando y riendo, Muerte sonrió divertido al ver como unas palomas se posaban sobre la cabeza y hombros de aquel humano parecido a Vida y como su contraparte se reía sin disimulo de lo mismo.

En ese momento Muerte solo podía observar a ambos humanos, aquellos que se parecían a él y a Vida, no pudo evitar sentirse dolido al verlos alegres y pasándola bien, los fácil y lo bien que de llevaban... Como anhelaba estar de esa manera con el ser que había ganado su afecto y respeto... con VIDA...

Muerte muchas veces deseaba que el otro dios no fuese tan distraído... Quería estar enojado con él por ello, por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, aquello que solo estaban dirigidos a él. Pero si era sincero, por más que tratara no él podría odiarlo, aunque fuese molesto esta característica olvidadiza de Vida, era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba...

" _Pero acaso_..." Se detuvo en su caminar con su vista vacía " _Acaso es cierto lo que la mayoría de los humanos dicen... Que la Muerte nunca podrá ser amada..."_ Ante aquel pensamiento, Muerte sintió como su corazón dolía, sin soportar más el ver la felicidad de ambos humanos, desapareció de ese lugar en dirección a su hogar.


	2. Capitulo 2

Mientras tanto en ITHIS luego de que Sabiduría lograra controlar a Vida y que Angustia tuviese de nuevo su esquina depresiva, Sabiduría decidió hablar con Vida para saber el porqué de su repentina depresión, aunque sabía que cierto dios de altura extraña.

 ***¿Esto tiene que ver con Muerte, cierto?*** Pregunto Sabiduría al llega ambos a su casa, vio que Vida asentía entonces añadió ***¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? O mejor dicho ¿Qué no hiciste?***

 ***No logre tener una conversación normal con él… de nuevo*** Suspiro derrotado Vida ***Cada vez que intento, alguien o algo se mete en el camino y hace que nos desviemos del tema, para cuando lo recuerdo ya es demasiado tarde***

 ***Ya te he dicho que si no dices o haces algo dentro de poco, no habrá más oportunidades, Vida*** Le recordó Sabiduría, él sabía que esas palabras entristecían a Vida pero era su deber decírselas además de que esperaba que dichas palabras alentaran al otro a actuar más pronto.

 ***Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo*** En ese momento un recuerdo vino a Vida, un recuerdo de esa tarde, vio fijamente al otro y le dijo ***Sabiduría… ¿Tú sabes si los dioses tienen encarnaciones humanas?***

De todo lo que esperaba que Vida le dijera esto era lo menos que se esperaba de él, esa pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja… una pregunta extraña pero sumamente interesante.

 ***Con todo el conocimiento que poseo de los humanos además de los dioses, nunca he escuchado nada al respecto, tú has vivido más que nosotros y eres el responsable de dar vida a los humanos***

 ***Nunca… desde que fui creado y comencé a dar vida supe de esto y el 'Señor' tampoco ha dicho nada de esto*** Respondió intrigado y algo pensativo Vida, en verdad que se encontraba curioso al respecto de ello.

 ***Creo que ahora Vida está más loco que yo*** Habló de la nada Locura quien apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detrás del sofá en donde Vida se encontraba sentado, asustando a los otros dos.

 ***¡MALDITO NO HAGAS ESO! ¡¿Y DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AHÍ?!*** Grito Sabiduría a Locura quien solo se levantó de hombros de forma desinteresada y tomando asiento a la par de Sabiduría ***Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿A qué se debe esta pregunta?*** Preguntó a Vida quien acababa de recuperarse del susto.

 ***Es que, hoy que me encontré a Muerte iba a preguntarle… algo*** Ante esto se sonrojo un poco ***Entonces antes de que le dijera alguna cosa escuche una voz y era parecida a la de él, poco después una que era igual a la mía, ambos buscamos el origen de las voces y nos encontramos con dos humanos iguales a nosotros***

Ante aquella respuesta Sabiduría y Locura le quedaron viendo fijamente, lo que Vida decía no tenía sentido para ellos, en realidad eso parecía una broma, ya que nunca se había sabido de eso.

 ***Seguramente vieron mal y creyeron que esas personas se parecían a ustedes*** Hablo Locura, quitándole interés al tema.

Sabiduría estaba de acuerdo con él, por ello asintió señalando su misma opinión, ante esto Vida comenzó a sentirse furioso y confundido, ya que una parte de él le decía que los otros simplemente no le quieren creer, que no le prestan atención por su actitud un poco distraída y por ello no le dan mucha importancia, pero su parte confundida decía que de seguro los otros dos dioses tenían la razón y que todo ello fue producto de su imaginación.

Pero él no fue el único que los vio.

 ***Si aún dado caso haya sido mi imaginación, entonces ¿Por qué Muerte también los vio?*** Cuestiono Vida, en realidad comenzaba a sentirse frustrado.

 ***Vida, seguro sus mentes hicieron eso como un método para que ustedes dos hablaran un poco*** Respondió Sabiduría.

Eso fue lo último que Vida pudo resistir así que salió de ese lugar no sin antes ver de manera molesta a los otros dos dioses quienes se asustaron rotundamente por ello.

Al ya estar fuera de alcance, Sabiduría y Locura lograron relajarse, en sus rostros se reflejó una tristeza, tristeza por su amigo.

 ***Me siento mal por él y Muerte*** Hablo Locura.

 ***Lo sé, pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto… Nos tienen prohibido hablar de ese tema*** Respondió Sabiduría, para luego ambos se fuesen a otra habitación a leer.

Muerte, quien luego de estar trabajando toda la mañana se encontraba descansando sobre el pasto de un bello bosque, estaba absorto viendo un grupo de conejos jugar, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien hasta que vio y escucho a los conejos, observaban y gruñían a algo detrás suyo.

En un momento a otro Muerte se encontraba luchando contra una plaga de NIM… o al menos eso pensaba hasta que en un movimiento de la 'plaga' este se transformó de ahí emergió un cuerpo el cual parecía que era de una joven.

Aquella joven poseía un largo cabello negro con un velo el cual cubría sus ojos, ropa completamente de negro con ciertos toques de rojo, algo más llamo la atención de Muerte y era que lleva tenía un par de alas negras.

 ***¿Q-quién eres tú?*** Preguntó Muerte transformado, listo para luchar.

Flexionando su cabeza hacia la derecha la joven habló ***Mejor pregunta sería '¿Qué eres?'…*** Tomo dos pasos hacia Muerte quien retrocedió ***Soy una criatura creada por el Señor NIM, soy un Pecado… Y al igual que mí, tú perteneces a NIM, nunca debiste estar en ITHIS, eres un monstruo para quienes viven en ese lugar*** Antes de que lograra seguir hablando desapareció justo antes de que una espada le ha travesera, esta por consecuencia quedo incrustada en un árbol.

Ante Muerte, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espada desapareció y el árbol estaba como si nada… pero eso era lo menos que le importaba, lo que rondaba en su mente era las palabras de aquella joven… _"No"_ Pensó Muerte y sacudió su cabeza, ella… era una criatura oscura, debe ser de cuidado… pero él también lo es, _"Ella tiene razón, a pesar de ser parte de ITHIS yo sigo siendo un dios oscuro…'"_ Las palabras que más se le grabaron fueron _*Tu no perteneces a ITHIS*_.

A él llegaron todos su recuerdos de como en un inicio todos los dioses estaba asustados de él, aun cuando el solo quería saludar, estos le ignoraban, o huían de él, como si fuese… si fuese _"Una plaga"_ solo cuando Vida comenzó a tratar con él es que empezaron a cambiar _"Ellos cambiaron porque Vida les obligó, no porque querían ser amables conmigo"_ Pensó frustrado y dolido.

Frustrado por que se dio cuenta que en varias ocasiones había dependido de Vida y su influencia, no se había defendido por si solo como la Muerte debería, y dolido porque lo que _el pecado_ le había dicho directamente la verdad que él no quería ver.

*

*

 ***No puedo creer que haya enviado esta vez a uno de ellos*** Dijo una voz, quien desde una sala con aspecto de bosque el dueño de esa voz observaba atentamente a Muerte, y a decir verdad se sentía mal por él.

 _ ***Aunque él estuvo de acuerdo con nuestro trato, nunca lo hizo fácil, esta vez será más complicado, hay que estar preparados***_ Dijo una voz llena de autoridad.

 ***Sí, señor ITHIS***

*

*

*  
En un café de Francia un joven de gran altura, sintió un escalofrío cursar por su cuerpo, esto no pasó desapercibido por su compañero.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Des?- Pregunto su compañero quien lo veía de manera preocupada.

Con un movimiento de manos y una sonrisa, el joven ahora conocido como Des respondió- No te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño escalofrió nada más, mejor sigamos con nuestra cita ¿De acuerdo, Leo?

*

*

*  
 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN**


End file.
